Robert Firelock
Robert Kearney Firelock is a character used by Lowri in World 4: Vampires and Wolves. He is the brother of Tannith Reddan and Lleucu Grey, and was the twin of Michael Firelock. He is 33 years old, and is in current time because of a timeslip. He is human and a Hunter, but has been made immortal using age alteration. He is now a member of the Firelock Coven Guard and has been imprinted upon by Sienna Best, who is by now his fiancee. He is also the father of Tavis Best. Appearance Robert is tall, well-built and muscular. He has tanned skin, brown eyes and light brown hair. When Michael was human they would have been identical. He is attractive by human levels, but not as stunningly attractive as the vampires. Personality Robert can seem a bit threatening and aloof at first, when a person first meets him, but he does warm up. He's usually very thoughtful and serious, taking time to weigh up all of his decisions. He loves his family dearly, both his immediate family and his sisters' families, and he would kill or die to protect any of them. Like most of his family, he is passionate and dedicated. Home Robert lives with his imprinter and fiancee, Sienna Best, and their son Tavis in a cottage in the grounds of the Firelock Coven. There are many of these cottages scattered around the grounds, to house all of the Guard members. However, theirs is one of the largest, along with Ariana and Ash's home, because of the fact that both pairs have families. Abilities & Skills As a human, Robert has no extraordinary ability. However, he does have slightly increased speed, strength and resilience from his Hunter lineage, as well as charmed knives and a detailed knowledge of the weaknesses of supernatural beings. He is also a skilled fighter with a lot of experience, and he knows how to turn an opponent's greater strength against him. Family *Father - Andrew Firelock *Mother - Eleri Firelock *Brothers - James Firelock, Osian Firelock, Sean Firelock, Gwion Firelock *Twin brother - Michael Firelock *Sister - Tannith Reddan *Sister/decendant - Lleucu Grey *Brothers in law - Tomas Reddan, Seth Grey *Nephews - Rajan Firelock-Reddan, Matthew Firelock-Reddan, Chris Firelock-Reddan, Aidan Firelock-Reddan, Riley Firelock-Reddan, Jensen Firelock-Reddan, Harrison Grey, Ethan Grey *Nieces - Pippa Firelock-Reddan, Charlotte Firelock-Reddan, Alessia Grey, Hope Firelock-Reddan, Nyasia Firelock-Reddan, Lyla Firelock-Reddan, Mackenzie Firelock-Reddan, Gracie Firelock-Reddan, Darcie Firelock-Reddan, Cate Firelock-Reddan, Eboni Firelock-Reddan, Alivia Firelock-Reddan, Becca Firelock-Reddan, Sofia Firelock-Reddan *Great nephew - Braedan Bennet *Unnamed deceased first wife and children *Fiancee and Imprinter - Sienna Best *Son - Tavis Best History Like the rest of the Firelock family, Robert grew up in a small town in Western Ireland, and caught up in a civil war. Aged 13, he followed in his older brother James' footsteps and began fighting along with Michael. He was also married and had fathered an unknown number of children. After his sister's disappearance, he began searching for her, in vain, and it was this which led him to Hunting though he also continued to fight. A decade afterwards, he was fighting side by side with Tomas, and was also believed to have died with him. However, Robert accidentally fell into the timeslip which had saved Tomas, although he reappeared a few years after Tomas did. Arriving in the new century, Robert soon met a coven of vampires who recognised his surname as the name of the new ruling coven. Recognising this ruling coven's leader as his sister from name and description, Robert travelled to Otsu to find Tannith. She welcomed him warmly, amazed to find him alive. However she also mentioned the recent troubles with Michael, and Robert decided it was his duty to stop him. Robert and Michael fought, with Robert winning by use of Hunter weapons, but he spared his brother's life. Recovering, Michael attacked Tannith and accidentally killed Lleucu then fled - Lleucu was subsequently saved. Robert followed his trail to his home with the intent of fighting him and killing him. He attacked, but Michael overpowered him and fatally injured him. Robert succeeded in tearing Michael apart, and caused an explosion which destroyed them both. However, when Sam Capet began experiencing visions of the future, Lleucu recognised one of the new men he saw as being Robert, and inferred that this meant he'd have to survive in some way. She told Tannith of this, who recreated Robert. The next day he met Sienna Best in the grounds, who immediately imprinted upon him, and he also joined the Guard. After Tannith died of an illness during Lleucu's wedding, she requested to him in a letter to look after her surviving family for her. His son, having travelled from the future, turned out to be the one to save her. Tavis then remained in current time, since he revealed it was actually the time he should have been born. A year afterwards, Robert proposed to Sienna, but she refused, fearful of the idea of joining the ruling family. She then fled, sensing how much she'd hurt him. Before she could return, she was captured and abducted by an enemy coven. The next day, Tavis admitted that he'd known this had happened, since he actually came from the currently ongoing future and not a different one as he'd let people assume, but that he couldn't warn anyone of any future events because he feared changing things for the worst. He would only alter events which his past self had already changed. Robert searched for Sienna and eventually found where she was being held captive, but originally was killed trying to free her. However, Sienna had escaped by accelerating her pregnancy and asking her newborn son to time travel them both to freedom, and she and Tavis travelled back to save Robert. She also asked him to propose to her again and this time she accepted. Etymology Robert is a Germanic name meaning "bright fame", although it also has an unknown French root. His middle name, Kearney, means "victorious", and could refer to his victory over his twin brother, Michael. His surname may mean "firearm" or "fire forge", and this could refer to the family's martial history and his own history, or his role as a Hunter and as a Guard member. Category:Characters Category:Lowri's Characters.